Someday
by Jess
Summary: Does Scully's life suck?


Title: Someday Author: Maddict e-mail: maddict@jcn1.com Disclaimer: If only. But if they were mine, I would have had them doing SOMETHING by now and as much as I hate to say it...the show would have tanked because sex is death to a show. I mean look what it did to Moonlighting. OUCH! Rating: G Spoilers: Never Again Keywords: Quasi-MSR Notes: I would say that Millennium doesn't exist in this story, but I really don't think that the ep effects this much. This could have happened anytime, really. Now...one with the show. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

HOOVER BUILDING BASEMENT OFFICE 11:45am 

Dana Scully sat at her 'desk' lightly tapping her pencil eraser on the expense report in front of her. She sighed, took a sip of her now cold coffee and winced slightly at the taste. From out of nowhere something hit her back, followed closely by hit to her head. Across the room, her partner began to chuckle. She turned in her seat and favored him with a sideways glance of exasperation. He, in response treated her to his oft used 'Who-me?'-puppy-dog face. Sighing, she de-tangled a paper clip from her titian hair. This act earned her a smile that belied any allusions to innocence. 

"Mulder, do you ever think, 'Why does my life suck?'" Scully asked, straightening the paper clip with precision. 

"I thought you didn't want me thinking about your life." He answered with a smirk. 

"You know what I mean. A lot has happened to us in the past seven years." 

"I only seem to dwell on my existence when I'm not with you and when I do it's not pleasant. As you know. Why the sudden interest?" 

"I realized recently that I've had an inordinate amount of shit dumped on my head in the past few years, but I can't really remember ever getting down about it. I just ask myself, 'Why does my life suck?' and follow you down the darkened alley." She explained as she got up from her "area" and started towards his cluttered desk. 

"I think I'd have to disagree with you on that one." He said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. 

"Oh really?" She said settling down on the edge of his desk. 

"Certainly not the stuff that happened. I mean, I was there too. But I will debate with you the finer points wallowing. I mean, how quickly you forget the only date you've been on in three years." 

"How could I forget that? The guy nearly killed me." 

"Yeah...have you had that tattoo removed yet?" He said craning his head to the right and left as if it would suddenly be revealed to him through x-ray vision. 

"Mulder, where is this going?" Scully asked, while leveling him with one of her patented looks. 

"I don't know. You started it." 

"You were going to tell me about me wallowing in my sucky life." She prompted. 

"Couldn't this be classified as wallowing?" 

"Shut up." 

"Just an observation. Anyway...wasn't that fated evening with psycho tattoo man part of you're wallowing? I mean, didn't you yell at me cause you didn't have a desk?" 

"Asked. I asked you why I didn't have a desk, I never yelled. And I still DON'T have a desk. Or my name on the door..." Scully said waving her arm in the general direction of the hallway. 

"Yes, but you'll always have place in my heart." Mulder chirped. 

"Ass." She replied, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 

"Thank you." He said with smug satisfaction. "Have you been talking to Bill again?" 

"So what if I have?" She asked defensively. 

"Did you ever notice that you only act this way when you listen to his crap?" 

"What is it about you and my brother anyway? Can't you two just deal?" She inquired, slipping off his desk. 

"No." Mulder said stubbornly. 

"That's adult." 

"Look who you're talking about." He said with indignation. 

"Look who I'm talking to." 

"Ouch." He replied, scrunching his face and clutching his chest in mock pain. 

"You deserved it." Scully said with a smile. 

"Doubtful." 

"You're hopeless." She said with exasperation. 

"Only when it comes to you." Mulder said with mock chivalry. 

"Awwww...how sweet." She replied sarcastically. 

"I'm a romantic. What can I say?" He replied his face honest and innocent. 

"Says the man with the questionable video collection." Scully shot back. 

"Touché." 

"Hey, speaking of romantic's and their sucky lives, my friend Alan from college was at this wedding last month...and he turns around, sees this woman and thinks 'I'm gonna marry that girl'. Now, by some twist of fate, they get seated together at the reception and she turns out to be like this total dream girl, but he's too chicken shit to call her because of what might happen. How sad is that?" 

"I bet I know a sadder story." He replied. 

"Yeah? You gonna share?" She asked, intrigued and startled by the intensity in his eyes. 

"Someday." 

"Someday? What kind of answer is that?" Scully asked with childlike petulance. 

"The truth is...I don't quite know how it's gonna end yet. I mean, I know how I'd like it to end, but right now I'm starving. Italian?" He proposed, getting up from his desk and heading for the door. Scully stood there for a minute thinking about this and decided to let it go. 

"Nah, we just had Italian two days ago. Thai?" She suggested, reaching for her purse. 

"Deal. So, how close are you to this Alan guy?" He asked trying not to sound jealous as he locked the office door. 

"Relax, Mulder. I'm not the dream girl." She soothed, smiling as he let out a held breath. Then with a wink and playful nudge she added, "At least not his." 

"Maybe you already know my story." He said, placing his hand on it's spot on her back and leading her toward the elevator. 

"And maybe that's why my life doesn't suck as much as I'd like to think it does." 

"Oh, no. I'd say it sucks." He said pushing the call button for the elevator. "But...you never know what the future holds." 

"You gonna change my life, Mulder?" 

"Maybe, someday." He replied, cryptically. 

"If you ask me, I'd say you already have." She said, rising up on the tips of her toes to give him a peck on the cheek before entering the waiting elevator. 

The End. 


End file.
